


all星 化猫2

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude





	all星 化猫2

内容设定：  
朱星杰是猫咪，成年发qing期属性母猫。每隔二到三个月会经历一次发qing，一般持续七天到十五天（不排除特殊情况），期间会冒出耳朵和尾巴。

①

小鬼不止一次发现，每隔两三个月，杰哥总有一周半个月的时间和周彦辰双双消失，三人一起住的别墅也看不见人，简直是消失的无影无踪。电话也不接，微信也不看，发短信多了倒肯回回，也是简短几个字，一副不想理他的模样。幸亏那段日子通告少，消失会儿也没人管。除了自己天天瞎问他俩，周边朋友像是知道这个事的也没有。

在去偶像练习生的前几天他俩还又出去了好些天。这次可就真把小炮仗精惹急了，这俩兄弟啥时候出去不好啊，这几天又一不见，收衣服洗衣服都没得人帮他一起收。

小鬼蹲在一大堆衣服前继续挠脏辫，愁眉苦脸挑出几件好看的拿鼻子前嗅嗅，没味儿的先丢进行李箱，再把大音响大金链子全部盖衣服上。行李箱上东西堆的像杂货间，小鬼试着关住箱子直接锁上，每当他屁股一离开箱盖，那一笼东西就“啪”的炸开。

小鬼看了眼手机屏上的第99+电话未接，愁的头发都炸开，公司要求这几天收拾好衣服，后天一大早就走。可到今天了他都还没见着他的俩兄弟。小鬼面无表情按下第不知道多少个电话，开免提听里面熟悉的嘟声。

那边这次终于把电话接了，小鬼说话都要哽咽了。

“小鬼？干嘛啊你？”周彦辰说得又凶又不耐烦。

“我干嘛我!你说我干嘛!你俩知道大后天一早就要走了吗？”是不是比嗓门大？鬼哥我就没输过！

“你说什么？”电话那头周彦辰语气讶异。

“你俩可真行，诶哟！你说我鬼哥说啥？你们连啥时候参加偶像练习生都忘了吗？”

“……什么时候？”周彦辰把公司发的偶像练习生通知找出来一条条对着看时间。

“后天啊！兄弟！后天一大早就要去了啊！！”小鬼真怀疑两人背着他旅游玩high过头，连这种大事都忘时间。

“彦辰你跟谁打电话呢？怎么脸色这么不好？”在周彦辰沉默空档，小鬼听见电话那头迷迷糊糊的另一个声音，和他杰哥有六分像，还有四分又娇又软，滑进耳朵能烫出一片小火苗。

小鬼只听见电话那头“啪”的一声，整个空荡荡房间里便只剩“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音。小鬼握手机的手紧了紧，低头又看了看手机屏上熟悉的名字，咽了咽口水。

“靠……”小鬼忍不住骂了句很脏的脏话，把手里东西往地上一摔，盯着屏幕里朱星杰周彦辰两个名字看个没完，在半年前自己梦遗梦见他哥，他就觉着自己开始不正常，以为自己喜欢男人，结果发现看GV还不如盯会儿他哥洗澡来的带感。给自己做了好几天思想工作，最后一抹脸接受了，搞了N个追哥方案，没想到直到现在才发现早就被兄弟NTR。

第一次萌芽的爱情被掐灭在摇篮，失落的小鬼把头发像扫把一样散开，心头漫上来的涩意涌上眼眶又用手臂压下，想着朱星杰和周彦辰平时的一举一动，自己怎么就一直没发现他俩的事呢？

第一个是平时吃饭：自己和杰哥一道，周彦辰跑去吃麦当劳。

第二个是平时蹦迪：自己和杰哥蹦迪还来脸贴脸的freestyle掰头，周彦辰在隔壁房里练舞。

第三个是有时睡觉：自己说自己想家怕打雷，窝在朱星杰胸前睡的，贼爽。那时候周彦辰在哪他不知道也懒得想。

小鬼出魂似的看天花板，嘴皮子开开合合，一条条往下数着数，抛去这两人不见的几周，怎么感觉自己才在和杰哥谈恋爱呢？

小鬼连法令纹都思考得皱起来，这到底是谁绿了谁啊？

②

等朱星杰周彦辰回家，小鬼已经自欺欺人的强迫自己忘记刚刚那通电话。那会他刚洗完澡，光着膀子一出浴室，就看见周彦辰黑着脸、背上背着朱星杰从他面前闪过，朱星杰被带着一个大大的黑帽，整张脸被笼罩在阴影下，只露出的一丁点粉白的下颚。

小鬼眼一下就红了，浴巾往地上一甩，跟着周彦辰就站在了朱星杰门口等周彦辰出来。

等周彦辰轻轻带上门，出来收东西，他撵着黑脸的周彦辰屁股后面就喊“嘿！兄弟！”小鬼“啪”的一下拍上周彦辰的背。

“你小点声，杰哥刚睡着。”周彦辰边卷衣服边小声回小鬼。

“你和杰哥、干什么去了？”

周彦辰回头看了眼小鬼，以为隐蔽的问法里，眼底暴露出他所有的小心思。周彦辰轻轻巧巧笑了笑，直起背反问道“你觉得呢？”

“这我哪知道啊，哈哈。”

“那你说，我们还能去干什么？”周彦辰弯腰把新的衣服叠进去，不去看小鬼已经僵硬的笑脸。

小鬼咬着牙瞪着周彦辰，周彦辰回头，挑衅的对小鬼露出一排带着大白牙的微笑，小鬼被激的委屈火气一下子冲到头顶。满脑子都是【一定要找杰哥问清楚】，等他反应过来，他已经把朱星杰的房门打开，像个小火箭筒一样冲进他哥哥的怀里，压的他哥一闷哼，一声喘就唔了出来。

“嗯……小鬼，怎么啦?”朱星杰声音还带着哑，哼得很好听。

小鬼蹭了蹭朱星杰弹性的胸，埋头在上面呼气吸气、呼气吸气的发出气声，听起来就像在哭。可小孩就是憋着，一句话也不说。朱星杰本来下午被弄得不行，敏感的身体哪里经得起小孩这种蹭法。怀里娃感觉很不开心，朱星杰也只能抱着再紧些，一边拍背一边压着喘，看着身后跟进来的周彦辰，用带着水光的眼睛瞪了他一眼。

周彦辰看着朱星杰粉生生的脸，一下急了，走到朱星杰床边就走去拽小鬼起来，“王琳凯！你给我起开！”

“周彦辰，你别吼他！”

周彦辰看着一副护犊子样的朱星杰，头都大了。他哥这抱得哪里是个崽，也是个和他想法一样的狼。

“哥，你是不是和周彦辰在一起了?”小鬼嘴巴抵着朱星杰已经硬起来的红豆，喷出的热气弄得朱星杰一抖。

“唔嗯……小鬼，没有的事。你起来说话好不好?”朱星杰一边拍背一边低声劝着怀里的小鬼。

周彦辰站在床边，慢慢背过身子，手一下收拢到青筋暴起，他当时默认了和他哥只是互助关系，想着慢慢来，哪里想到半路杀出个程咬金。

“那哥哥能不能喜欢我?”小鬼把手一下摸上了朱星杰半硬的肉棒，隔着裤子蹭上前柱。

“唔、什么?小鬼你干什么！唔！”朱星杰从床上一下弹起，搭在小鬼后背的手收紧抓挠小鬼赤裸的背。

③

本来今天下午周彦辰放下电话脸色就臭了，一副遗憾的模样搂住朱星杰上自己的床，把朱星杰尖牙拨了又拨，他哥毛毛的猫耳被他拿牙一边磨，一边把手伸了下去。

“哥，偶像练习生后天就开始，今天我们就得把这发情期给结束。”周彦辰手还伸在下面扩张，脸却抵着朱星杰已经红润的脸，整个人一本正经的说。

“周彦辰、嗯、嗯……唔啊！”朱星杰还想说句完整的话，就被掐着腰干了进去，一下被结结实实顶上的敏感点，弄得朱星杰除了哭着喘，连挠人的力气都没有。

周彦辰一边干，一边拿牙磨猫耳朵，立起来的猫耳被磨的软塌塌湿答答的贴着头发，整个人除了发抖连一句完整的话都说不出来。

这样的快感持续了整整一下午，直到朱星杰整个人混混沌沌，猫耳猫尾全收起来才算结束。

本来敏感的发情期还没完全过去，身体经不起挑拨，现在被小鬼这么一握，朱星杰整个人又一下塌了腰，被调教乖巧的身体，差点条件反射“喵”了出来。

“小鬼。”朱星杰用发抖的胳膊压住已经蠢蠢欲动的耳朵“你知道你在说什么吗？”

小鬼抬起脸，眼眶红红，一副受尽欺负的模样“彦辰哥可以，为什么我不可以?杰哥明明没有和彦辰哥谈恋爱。”

小鬼赌了一把，赌他在朱星杰心里的分量，赌朱星杰怎么样都不会跟他撕破脸。小鬼撇了一眼已经转过身来的盯着自己周彦辰，示威一样骑在朱星杰身上摇了两摇，却乖乖低下自己的头。撒娇这种事，没人比他更在行了。

“杰哥，我喜欢你。我也能跟你做这些吧。”

“我和周彦辰是在互帮互助。”这话说出来朱星杰自己都觉得羞耻。

“那为什么这么多天呢?”小鬼随口接话，不管愣神的朱星杰，把手悄悄伸进裤子，本来想摸上后穴，却一下摸到了裤子里鼓囊囊的一团毛茸茸。

“这是什么?”小鬼一下把尾巴抽出来,。

“等等！不！不要碰！喵啊！”朱星杰的尾巴从尾巴根被撸到头，强烈的刺激从尾椎骨一路窜到脑顶，朱星杰一下软了腰，塌在床上，本来遮住耳朵的手臂一下被暴露，一双猫耳在脑顶微微发抖。

“这……”在小鬼愣神的功夫，周彦辰把小鬼一把掀开，自暴自弃的回答起小鬼的问题“因为杰哥会在发情期变成猫，我就帮他，你满意了吗？”

“周彦辰！”朱星杰小声尖叫一声，声音里满是羞耻和恼怒“你给我闭嘴！”

周彦辰眼眶一下就红了，扶着朱星杰肩膀的手一下缩紧，“杰哥，你从来都不肯正面说，从来都不肯正面告诉我。”

“杰哥。”小鬼把脸凑过来，“你看看我，你不喜欢我吗？”

朱星杰一下就慌了，以前因为种族问题从来也不敢谈恋爱，突然被捅破的天窗让他怎么也接不下去这个话。

“我不知道……”朱星杰慢慢坐起，表情愧疚，耳朵尾巴跟着耷拉下来，“我会好好想想，然后回应你们。”

小鬼是面朝朱星杰的，只能看见朱星杰眼睛已经水光一片，微微张开的M唇露出的尖牙被舌头舔过，说话的时候耳朵一抖一抖，别提有多勾人。

“那现在呢？”小鬼微微压低了声音“发情期被勾起来，不需要解决一下吗？”

周彦辰下颚一下收紧，硬邦邦接话“我来就好。”

“我们，一起。”小鬼用手把朱星杰肩膀摁住，眼睛盯着周彦辰，露出一个笑得不见眼的微笑。

“小鬼?”

“杰哥我也能帮你的。”小鬼撒起娇来，整个人黏在朱星杰身上，下半身抵着朱星杰半硬的分身摩擦。

“等等?小鬼，唔！”

“反正杰哥现在也选不出来，就让我帮帮杰哥吧。”小鬼说的乖乖巧巧，手已经伸进朱星杰的裤子里揉搓。

周彦辰沉默的坐在朱星杰身后，朱星杰整个人被靠在他胸前，朱星杰的T恤从背后被整个掀起。

“彦、彦辰?”朱星杰的胸被周彦辰的双手包起，前胸的红豆被夹在指缝里揉弄。

小鬼不甘示弱，手伸进朱星杰的裤子里，握着他的事物从冠沟揉到下柱，手卡进冠口细嫩的凹处滑来滑去，偶尔用点力，便激出更多粘稠的液体。

朱星杰仰着头，压抑不住的声音从口里冒出。

【太、太刺激了……】朱星杰心想

胸前的酥麻和下身的快感被一起侍弄，眼前只有白光一片，朱星杰摇着腰，尖尖的耳朵不停晃动，眼前白光一下炸开。“喵啊！”朱星杰卷曲着脚趾，抖着尾巴射了出来。

小鬼和周彦辰对视一眼，看着眼睛已经半眯起，整个人粉嫩无比的朱星杰，默契的把他翻过来脱下裤子。

周彦辰先伸出来手打开朱星杰的腿，手附上皮肤后，强烈的色差看得人很有食欲，小鬼听见周彦辰也咕噜的吞了一口口水。周彦辰声音带哑，对小鬼说“你第一次，怕弄伤他，我来。”

“好啊。”小鬼盯着颤抖的腿根处那个泛红的穴口，脸上带点晕红。

周彦辰看着小鬼反应哼笑一声，手轻轻沿着肉嘟嘟的穴口划了一圈，下午使用的有点过度，穴口还有些泛红。

朱星杰被刺激的呻吟一声，声音还发着抖，像被欺负惨的幼猫。

“杰哥”小鬼哑着嗓子去和朱星杰接吻，舌头抵着尖牙绕上几圈，挑着舌根，吸嚅舌尖，朱星杰被亲的舌尖发麻，连口水都收不住，从唇角滴出。

周彦辰把手换个更刁钻的角度刺入，另一只手提起朱星杰尾巴揉搓，他家哥哥最害怕把尾巴叠在一起揉了，每次这样总会哭着喊停。

朱星杰果然哼哼唧唧哭了起来，牙齿一合叼住小鬼的舌头发出含糊的哭音。小鬼新奇的盯着朱星杰含泪的眸子，舌头从杰哥口腔粘膜退出，揪着已经软塌塌的耳朵，把它给立起来。

“杰哥、杰哥，喵一声。”小鬼发出啧啧啧的逗猫声，一边玩耳朵，一边盯着被玩的眼梢满是水汽的朱星杰。

朱星杰有气无力瞪了小鬼一眼，倒是瞪的小鬼喉头发紧，“喂，兄弟。你弄好了了没有啊?”小鬼转头就去催周彦辰。

周彦辰玩的已经三根手指进去了，微微一动便发出唧唧咕咕的水声，穴口一片水光润泽，小鬼看的眼睛发直，跟着就把手一起伸进去。

“等等！唔！你们干嘛?”朱星杰无力的挣扎起来，带着哭腔的声音不仅听起来没有一点说服力，反而又媚又娇，倒像是黏人的猫咪在撒娇。

小鬼按着朱星杰瘫下去的腰窝，入手一层凉浸浸的汗，微微一摸便极其粘手的滑腻，简直让人爱不释手。

小鬼用力深了深便留下一道红印，发情的猫哪都敏感，更何况小鬼和周彦辰的手正泡在他最敏感的位置。两人像争夺地盘一样，一人占据一边开疆扩土，朱星杰夹在两人中间呜呜咽咽，被玩的手脚颤抖，每次要到达顶峰又不知道谁一直找不到敏感点，只能他自己变换姿势弄得轻轻蹭过去。朱星杰被欺负的呜呜咽咽，下身难耐蹭着床单留下一道道水痕。

“喵~”朱星杰耳朵抖抖，声音颤抖讨好。腰部轻轻扭动，一片粉白的肌肤直晃眼睛。

“杰哥再来一声。”

“杰哥你刚刚叫什么?”

两人同时出声，都是在骗朱星杰开口。

“喵呜——”这声更长了一些，朱星杰用尾巴缠住了不知道谁的手臂，上面的软毛来回磨蹭那人的皮肤。

小鬼被蹭的“嘶”了一口气，扭头看了周彦辰一眼。

“这次你先好了。”周彦辰不看小鬼，走到朱星杰面前，捏住他的的下颚。声音温柔的诱哄“来，星杰，给我舔舔。”

小鬼在身后，把肉棒一寸寸沉入肉穴，粉嫩的穴肉一小口一小口吃个不停，把深色的肉棒一点点吞到最里面，后穴里又紧又软，差点让他直接交待在了里面。

小鬼定了定神，提着朱星杰的腰开始抽插，朱星杰被抽的前后耸动，却被小鬼那个新手怎么又插不到敏感点。

朱星杰急得想说话，又被捏着下颚堵着嘴，只能呜呜呜叫个不停。朱星杰急得眼眶通红，连鼻尖都一片水色，偏生周彦辰看起来什么也不懂，还在温柔的劝哄“星杰慢点吃啊，不急的。”

朱星杰盯着周彦辰，从鼻尖到眼睛都红彤彤的带着媚，看起来又惨又艳，眉毛皱起，一副被欺负狠了的模样。

周彦辰盯了他哥带着哀求的眼好一会儿，才慢慢松开了钳住下颚的手，留下两个红红的指印，朱星杰张嘴吐出口里肉棒，“不是那里，往左边，左边去一点啊。”声音还有点哑，听着倒可怜兮兮。

“什么什么?星杰你说什么?”小鬼跟着周彦辰喊。

“唔……”朱星杰羞的满脸通红，撅着屁股被两个弟弟干已经够羞耻，现在说什么一个弟弟还听不懂……

小鬼撸了一把猫尾巴，继续问“咋了杰哥?你说大声点！”

“我要你往左边里面干！”朱星杰闭着眼哑着嗓子喊出来。

“是不是这儿呢？哥你给指导指导啊！”小鬼直捣黄龙，嘴皮子还不带停的。

“不！哇啊——”朱星杰直接被干变了音。

“喵啊！呜、啊！呜呜呜，喵呜！”快感从前列腺一下子到涌了上来，眼前白光炸现，朱星杰被刺激的一下子塌了腰，手指都合不住，硬靠小鬼扶着才跟着继续耸腰。

“杰哥，你别突然吸这么紧啊！哇啊！”小鬼跟着大叫，手“啪”的一下打上面前人的屁股。

“不，呜呜呜”朱星杰嘴唇一张一合，只知道喘气，被浸染的水光十色的唇咬的通红，看起来十分可口。

周彦辰盯着面前被干的满目失神，脸上湿漉漉一片的朱星杰，忍不住再次把肉棒插入他的嘴里，配合着小鬼一前一后抽插。

等小鬼抵着朱星杰敏感点射出来，被干的快没有知觉的哥哥被烫的全身一颤，喉咙一紧，周彦辰跟着便全部交代在朱星杰口里。

朱星杰一下低头咳嗽起来，周彦辰掰开他的唇，检查喉咙有没有受伤。被咳出来的白白液体就挂在嘴角，染上唇珠，看起来色情又淫靡。

等他们摸上朱星杰耳朵还没有恢复成人形，开始第二轮时，朱星杰已经不知道自己射了没有，身后的刺激远远爽过前柱，他只能跟着尖叫又堵住，一遍遍扭着腰被摆成其他姿势。

最后他只记得自己被这两个弟弟弄得实在受不住，哭着往床下爬，又被拖着腿抓上来。

等他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他已经被换好了衣服，清理干净，躺在周彦辰干干净净的床上。

他要出门的行李箱透过微开的门放在玄关，三个箱子并排放的整整齐齐，朱星杰眼睛闭起，把被子提到下巴上，又睡了过去。


End file.
